Goodbye ZADR
by CrazyBridesMaidInTheSGTC
Summary: Dib goes to war, and this is what happens.


Goodbye

Dib headed out the door with bags in his hands. A sad Zim was standing in the doorway. "Don't go." The alien begged. "I have to Zim. But its only for a little bit." The pale boy replied. "No! Its not fair!" Zim cried, tears streaming down his face. Dib bit his bottom lip, trying to keep from crying himself. "I need this. If I go into the military, they'll pay for my collage. Dad wont lend me any money and I can't afford it by myself. I'll be back as soon as I can." Dib said. "What if you don't come back? What if you die? I can't live without you!" Zim sobbed. Dib wrapped his arms around Zim and rubbed his back. "I promise I'll come back." He said reassuringly.  
Dib got in his vehicle and waved as he drove away. Zim watched his car disappear into the horizon. He walked back into the base and sat on the couch. He couldn't sit still for long though, and he begain pacing. Several hours past and he still kept pacing.  
"Mastah?" A small robotic voice said from down the hall. "Yes, Gir?" Zim asked the S.I.R. bot. "Don't be sad. Mary, said he's coming back. He wont lie to yous." Gir said. Zim sighed. The little robot just didn't understand.  
Some time had past since Dib had left and Zim had finally forced himself to go about his normal life. In the back of his mind he still worried, but he tried to push it out of his mind. Dib wrote him letters often and the last letter he revived said that he was coming home next week. Zim felt a huge rush of releif wash over him, reading these words.  
Seven days had come and gone and, Zim begain to fix the house up nice and neat. He also hung up decorations for Dib's arrival. A nice dinner was on the table, and a cake was on the counter. Eveverything was ready.  
Dib called Zim on the phone. "I'm on my way home. I told you I would come back." Zim begain to tear up at the sound of his lover's voice. "I'm so glad you're safe. I can't wait to hold you in my arms again." Zim replied. "I can't either. I missed you so much." Dib said into the phone. "I missed you too. Hurry home. I love you, more than you will ever know." Zim said. "I love you too." Dib said. He hung up the phone.  
Awhile later Zim got another phone call. He picked up the phone. "Hello?" This time it wasn't Dib. Instead it was a police officer. "This is officer Dealer." The officer said into the phone. "What can I do for you, officer?" Zim replied. "You were the first person on speed dial in Dib Membrane's phone, so I assumed I needed to call you first." Officer Dealer said. "What's going on?" Zim asked confused. "Mr. Membrane... has passed." Dealer replied. "What? No, you're wrong. I just talked to him." Zim told the officer. "He was killed in a head on crash. He died on impact. I'm very sorry for your loss." Dealer replied. "NO! YOU'RE WRONG! HE'S ALIVE! HE'S COMING HOME!" Zim screamed into the phone, tears very evident in his voice. "He promised! He promised he'd come home!" He continued to sob.  
After that, Zim couldn't eat, he couldn't do anything but cry and sleep. "Why did you leave me, Dib? I need you." He whispered softly as he cried himself to sleep once again. He dreamed about Dib, as he had been doing since Dib first left. When he woke up, he was still overwhelmed with his sarrow. He felt so alone and so very sad. It literally made him physically ache.  
He couldn't take it anymore. It was just to much for him to bare. He went to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. He grabbed the first bottle he found and popped the lid. Just as he was going to dump the content in his mouth, a glowing figure appeared. "Zim, don't!" The figure said. Zim's eyes went huge and he had to rub them and take a double take. "D-Dib?" He studdered. "I promised I wouldn't leave you, and I'm going to keep my promise. Be strong, for me. I'll always be with you. In your heart. I'll watch over, and protect you. Don't give up. You deserve to be happy. Allow yourself to do so." Dib's spirit said.

Zim was still in shock and couldn't reply. "Promise me you wont give up." Dib pleaded. "I-I promise." Zim said. Dib smiled at him. They kissed one final time and Dib disappeared. As he was fading he whispered "I'm always here."


End file.
